The Promise of Peace
by Ms Severus Kenobi
Summary: One-Shot. Oogway is a Kung Fu master in an era of war. For years the darkness has crept upon his soul. After a particularly bloody battle Oogway stumbles upon a sign, a promise of peace.


The smell of blood was rank in the air, the sweet coiling scent mixing with the moisture in the air. It was a familiar scent of the battlefield. One that Oogway did not want to endure any longer. But in order to achieve peace, sometimes violence was the answer. He did not want it to be the answer, maybe the universe had a different solution, a solution that Oogway had not yet divined.

So for the moment the path of blood was one that he would take.

The once pleasant looking valley before him was now left with scars that would probably take decades to erase, if they ever did. The spiritual state of the valley was more deeply affected, as is the case when violence and hatred intrude their way in. He would probably perform a blessing to make sure the ancestors of the land would not rise up in anger. More anger was not needed here.

"Master Oogway! Master!"

The tortoise turned to face the hawk flapping eagerly towards him. The creator of Kung Fu put forth what he hoped was a peaceful smile.

"Yes, Ling? News from the front line?"

The red hawk landed on Oogway's staff and nodded his head, "The foreigners have pulled back, they are retreating, General Xun Wei thinks we've beat them back for good. He's meeting back at the base and wants your opinion on current affairs, sir."

Oogway nodded and made his way to the 'base'. It was merely a compound of tents on the far hill, but the Chinese Imperial Army couldn't afford a more stable and fixed base. Not with their enemies constantly moving and sneaking around. The Grandmaster maneuvered his way around bodies and objects until arriving at the grouping of tents, he opened the flap to the General's tent.

It was not Oogway's way to be involved in war, to take life instead of giving it. But the foreigners, strange people from across the sea, were getting dangerously close to invading the Valley of Peace and the Emperor himself had begged for his help. Even then it had taken a month of balancing the good against the evils of such a decision, along with rigorous meditation. His mind and heart were thoroughly against it, until he had received a sign at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. It was a promise of new life, as well as a resolving of current foreign affairs. But most importantly the decision to go to war would bring peace to Oogway's suffering soul. He had puzzled and meditated most over this revelation. He could not see how fighting in this conflict would bring him any kind of peace, in fact, in was guaranteed to do the opposite.

The master took a cleansing breath, sat down, and waited for the General's return.

General Xun Wei stomped into the tent and huffed. He deposited his ax and cloak. Xun Wei was a giant of a rhino, the brother of the late Master Ochir, a student of Oogway's and a friend who had recently passed away in battle. Xun Wei spotted Master Oogway, he nodded and trudged his way over. With an exhausted groan he sat opposite of the great master.

"Master Oogway," the rhino tilted his head respectfully, "thank you for seeing me, I know these past few months have not been the most pleasant. But!" Xun Wei grinned, "I believe the war is over! Those invaders are running with their tails behind their legs, probably back to their ships by now." He laughed, "Do you not think so, Grandmaster?"

Oogway opened his eyes and studied the General for a minute, then he slowly got to his feet. He made his way to the front and opened the flap, looking out he replied, "This bloodshed has buried a great hatred in many people's hearts, a poison that is fast acting and slow to leave."

Xun Wei grunted and joined Oogway at the entrance, he glanced over the valley, "So you think the war is over?"

"The war? Maybe. But the poison in their hearts will drive them to attack again and again until there is nothing left to attack, their hearts will harden against compassion and love. I suggest ending this conflict peacefully, but that is not the opinion of you or the Emperor."

Xun Wei shrugged, "I just don't see those barbarians reasoning peacefully."

Oogway nodded, he was afraid that the poison had infected his country as well, a poison that was blinding them and hardening their hearts as well. "Then I'm afraid you will have to keep a patrol up. We have killed many in this battle, but you might have ignited their flame instead of extinguishing it."

The tortoise made a noise in his throat and continued, "I will not be here much longer, General. I have responsibilities back in my valley that I have been neglecting these past months. Responsibilities to the people, to my students, and my fellow masters."

The rhino sighed regretfully, he leaned out, "I suppose I cannot convince you to stay longer. I cannot tell you how much you have helped us."

"Please do not try to convince me." Oogway looked across the red valley, its pain tearing into him, "This death and destruction has pained my soul, General. The land around us is unsettled, the souls of the lost are reaching out and I'm afraid it has affected me in ways I did not foresee. I am not at peace as I once was, I must get away before the world of men sweep my soul away permanently."

"I understand. I'm sorry this has brought you so much pain, I didn't realize . . . Will you at least stay to help with the cleanup of the valley?"

Oogway nodded slowly, "Yes, this valley needs some cleansing. Yes, I will stay until the closing of the week."

Xun Wei nodded, he turned back inside, "Thank you, Grandmaster. You have the Empire's eternal gratitude."

Oogway left and made his way to his tent which was slightly separated from the group. Bitterness rose up as he passed a group of celebrating soldiers. There was nothing to cheer about though, death was not something that should be celebrated. Not this kind of death where one takes the unwilling life of someone else with their own hands. The reptile growled in frustration. The current state of his mind made his soul grieve. Where was the peace that he had once held? He had participated in this war for far too long, he needed to align himself with the universe once again. He certainly could not do that while here.

With that thought Oogway entered his tent, lit some candles, and meditated until the morning light.

* * *

Another prayer was uttered and the Grandmaster waved his hand in a gesture of blessing the dead before him as well as the saturated ground underneath him. It had been four days since the end of the battle. Thankfully Oogway would be leaving tomorrow, he did not know if he could stand around here much longer before doing something regrettable.

A startled shout brought Oogway out of his thoughts, he looked around to find the source. There were a group of soldiers huddled together, they seemed entranced with something on the ground. The Kung Fu master made his way over, hoping to diffuse the situation and get the young men back on track.

"Is something the matter, gentlemen?"

The men jumped and turned their gaze on the old reptile. Oogway leaned on his staff (though unnecessary) and looked at them expectantly. One jumped forward and gestured toward a pile of weapons and scrap metal.

"Master, you won't believe what we found! We don't know what to do sir."

With that the men once again erupted in talk:

"What is it?"

"How did it even get here?"

"What are we suppose to do with it?"

"How are even going to touch it?"

"Maybe it's a spy."

"Should we kill it?"

At the mention of killing Oogway slammed his staff into the ground, "Silence. I think we have seen enough killing. Move aside and let me take a look."

The group of soldiers were thoroughly cowed and parted, allowing the master to walk forward. He peered at the pile of metal and at first did not see anything. But then it moved. It started growling as Oogway got closer. The old tortoise knelt in the mud to get a better look.

Was it a fox? No, its ears were too big. Oogway put his staff down and reached out a hand, the growling intensified, "Come on, little one. There is nothing to fear here. That's right, we're here to help."

A tiny black nose stuck out and then an equally black paw. Oogway sucked in a breath.

It was a red panda. Much too young to be in the middle of a battlefield. He estimated somewhere around four or five. The poor thing was skinny, ribs could be seen through the stringy fur. He, for it was indeed male, was shaking so much that it was a surprise that the little one could maneuver so well. his fur was crusted with mud as well as blood. His big ears were laid flat against it's skull and was bearing his teeth, growling.

Something in Oogway broke, to see such a child suffering so was unbearable, he stretched out his arms invitingly and smiled softly. "Come on, little one. I will not harm you. Come."

He paused and sniffed at Oogway's claws before glaring the old master up and down. He looked around at the surrounding men, back at his shelter of metal, and then back at the outstretched arms. Everyone around waited on bated breath to see what the young fire fox would do. Finally the young cub reached out a paw to Oogway and mewled haltingly. In the next instant he collapsed to the ground.

Oogway immediately scooped the child up and wrapped him with his outer robe. He walked away, ignoring the soldiers' words as they burst out in speech once again. He clutched the small bundle tightly to his shell. Within a moment he was at his tent, once there he sat at the entrance and looked over the valley and then down. How had this innocent child found his place in the middle of a ravaged battlefield? It was truly a mystery. Maybe the child belonged to one of the villagers? If that was the case than his parents were long gone, maybe even dead.

It was truly a miracle that this child had survived where hundreds had died.

A motion in his peripheral vision had Oogway turning to look to the side. A warm breeze of peach tree petals twirled around them and then disappeared in the horizon. The old master looked at them in genuine surprise. The season for peach tree blossoms were long since over, especially here where Oogway had not spotted a single peach tree.

It was a sign.

The bundle in his arms moved and two big blue eyes were watching him with curiosity. Unexpectedly the child smiled up at him and snuggled deeper into the warmth of the robe. The smile seemed like a ray that pierced the storm clouds that had surrounded his heart these past few months. Oogway's breath trembled at the warmth that seemed to radiate from this small being in his arms. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he could not leave this child here.

It was at this time, with the storm clouds hanging over the land and fall on the breeze, with dead bodies and pain surrounding them that Oogway took a vow. A vow to protect this child. To nurture and raise him as if he were his own. He would take this child away from this ugly land and to a land that was beautiful, prosperous, and peaceful. He vowed to give this child peace as it has given him peace.

* * *

Oogway woke up to the sound of rain falling. He laid there for a few minutes, letting the sound wash over his soul. Finally he felt a modicum of peace. Not enough to heal the tares and chase away the clouds, but it seemed the stars were finally peeking through. All of this because of his little discovery yesterday.

The child that the soldiers had found had fallen promptly asleep and had not woken up. The old tortoise had to force some broth down the half-asleep panda before the master was satisfied enough to let the poor cub sleep.

Speaking of the child . . .

Oogway slowly got up and made his way towards the cot that the cub had been sleeping on, "Come on, little one. I think it's time to head back home. I know you will love it back at the Valley."

Eyes blinked up at him and a set a sharp teeth revealed themselves as the young one yawned. Without further prompting, the child burrowed his head back under the covers. Oogway chuckled, "Not a morning person I see. Let us go find something to eat and see if that will awaken your senses."

Without a further thought, Oogway lifted the 'panda, blanket and all, and made his way outside. The rain was washing over the land and the Grandmaster did not mind the wetness seeping into his robe. To his eyes the land looked fresh, and ready to begin again.

* * *

**Oh, you gotta love those feels.**


End file.
